


Hey you up?

by Slightlyinsecureegg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Needs A Hug, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is concerned, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rated teen for swearing, Sapnap is there too, Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightlyinsecureegg/pseuds/Slightlyinsecureegg
Summary: "Hey you up?"Delivered 5 minutes ago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Hey you up?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone involved in this fic express they are uncomfortable i will have it taken down.
> 
> I apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammar mistakes 
> 
> And on that note enjoy

"Hey you up?" 

Delivered 5 minutes ago.

It was 3:08 am in Florida, January 4th. The man contacted his friend in the hopes he'd be awake, and usually he would be happy his friend is asleep at this hour, but today was different. Dream was having a panic attack and george was the only person he knew could comfort him, sure he had other friends online but it would be useless af this moment.

10 minutes passed, then 20, then 30. The panic attack not calming down at all, the tall man was on the ground shaking his breath never seeming to calm down. He checked his phone wiping his tears as to not damage the expensive device.

"Geo..rge" he said in a rather distressed tone "pl-please George."

Delivered 44 minutes ago.

The man felt the tightness in his throat start to fade and his hands trembling less.

He let's out a sigh before deciding to head to bed, face still stained from tears.


	2. New message from gogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 new notifications from "Gogy <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one involved in this fic states they are uncomfortable in any way it will be taken down
> 
> Ahhh this was made at 5 am so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dream was awoken by his alarm he leaned over and pressed the small black button to make it stop "8 am," he grumbled out to himself. He got up and went to the washroom to wash his face. Looking in the mirror his eyes still red and puffy, huge bags sitting there making him look as though he hasn't slept in years. He quickly washes his face and decides to make himself some toast. 

When he's finally back in his room he sits on his bed, sinking into the soft memory foam "I should check my phone" he states out loud even though noone can hear. The man turns on his phone and is greeted by 6 new notifications from "Gogy <3"

"Holy shit!"

He suddenly recalls the night before, the message he sent.

Dream doesn't know why he's so nervous to open his phone knowing all he asked is if his friend was awake. But it still takes courage from the man.

He opens snapchat.

"Just woke up."  
6:22 am

"You awake?"  
6:24 am

"Dream why'd you message me at 3 am?"  
6:25 am

"Are you okay?"  
6:28 am

*Missed call from Gogy <3*

"Respond when you can."  
7:47 am

Dreams feels a wave of guilt at the thought that George was worried for him, even though deep down he knows its not his fault.

Dream responds swiftly.

"Sory fell asleep"

He cringed at the spelling and lack of punctuation in his text but couldn't be bothered to correct himself

He exists snapchat and decides to scroll through insta for a while, making sure to like and sometimes even comment on cool fanart.

*Gogy <3 is typing...*

That notification made his heart drop. Even though the two men had been friends for so long Dream felt extremely nervous when seeing those words.

*new snap from Gogy <3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEE 
> 
> This fic is really my first time writing for fun so feedback would be highly appreciated thanks!!
> 
> This fic would be better if I didn't write so late but new chapter go brrrrr :^)


	3. That's not true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said my goodbyes to my friends and went off to make some food. Thoughts slightly less overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any content creators involved in this express they are uncomfortable i will take it down immediately 
> 
> There will most likely be spelling and/or grammar errors 
> 
> And on that note enjoy!

Dream takes a deep breath and clicks on the small notification at the top of his screen.

He opens the snap reluctantly.

Its a picture of George's moniter, he is playing Minecraft. The caption reads "call me."

Dream feels massive amounts of relief knowing that George didn't look to much into it. He immediately pressed the call button but to his surprise there was no answer.

But there was one new message.

"On discord idiot."

Dream rolled his eyes opening discord "how was i supposed to know!" 

Dream opens the discord and calls George, happy to talk to his friend. "Hey Georgie!" 

"AH HI!" The older man responds.

The two of them talk for awhile and at some point in time Sapnap had joined the call. George was now streaming on the smp with the men.

\----- George pov

I wake up to the sun just starting to rise "wow its early," I whisper to myself as i check my phone seeing the time is 6:20 am.

I have one new notification.

*from Dre* 

"Why did he message me so early?!" I exclaim

I click the notification, opening snapchat "seriously that's all?" I roll my eyes as i read what the blondie sent me 

"Hey you up?"  
3:03 am

"Does this man sleep!?"

I proceeded to send a few messages (6 to be exact) and then booted up my pc to play minecraft

It had been 2 or 3 hours but I finally got a response. Though a short message it worried me, Dream almost always uses proper grammar and spelling so I was quite confused.

"Is something wrong...?" I thought worry filling my head. I decided i was overthinking and simply took a picture of my moniter telling dream to call me.

For a little while we played minecraft but i couldnt seem to get it out of my mind that something was wrong, Why did he message me at 3 am? 

I kept thinking about bringing it up but decided against it in the end. 

Sapnap joined the call so I decided to stream and get my mind off my overthinking, and it did actually help for a bit... until it didnt.

3 hours of streaming and I decided to stop.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and went off to make some food. Thoughts slightly less overwhelming.

\------- main pov

George and Sapnap had now logged off leaving Dream alone, he powered off his computer and layed in bed scrolling through twitter. It started again, the quick breath and trembling hands, sweating, crying. It came out of nowhere, for no reason. The man felt danger, he felt fear even though there was no harm nearby.

His phone goes off with a loud buzz. 

*from Gogy <3*

He opens it knowing talking to the older man would bring him comfort. Or so he thought.

And oh boy was he wrong.

He stares at the message for a good 5 minutes reading it and re reading it.

"Hey i just wanted to ask why you messaged me at 3 am. It didnt bother me dont get me wrong but it was confusing since you rarely do eheh."

Dream didn't know why he was so upset, it was simply his good friend asking him a question. But he couldnt control the overwhelming fear he felt he just had to sit and deal with it.

"Just did no reason."

He sends a half assed attempt at a response. 

Deep down he feels bad for not putting more effort into that or even telling George how he was feeling.

"That's not true."

Dream was getting further and further into the feeling of fear, breath speeding up, throat feeling tight, hot tears flowing down his tired face.

"It is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh expect inconsistent posts due to school sorry
> 
> This is my first time ever really changing the pov and im not sure if i did it well
> 
> Im struggling ahdvbabdsbdvdcag 
> 
> Feedback appreciated :D


	4. I'd rather not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the last message he sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any creators involved in this would like it taken down I will do so immediately 
> 
> I havent checked my spelling or grammar so there will be some mistakes
> 
> And on that note enjoy!

"It's obviously not I've known you for so long Dream I know you're lying"

"Get out of my fucking business."

Dream's fear and sadness quickly turned into anger. George was just worried about him but he couldnt help it, his emotions controlled him.

George opened the message.

"Oh so that fucking bitch has the audacity to get into my buissnes then leave me on rea-* Dream goes silent once he notices a notification from George.

"Message me when you aren't upset."

"YOU message ME when you finally wanna apologize"

"This is quite upsetting... I've tried to be kind and you're really being a jerk"

Dream sent his last message for the night and exited snapchat. Probably for the better if we're being honest here.

The blonde man felt extremely tired so he turned off his notifications and went dozed off.

He woke up feeling rather shitty, eyes felt like heavy weights when he opened them and throat slightly sore. 

The clock next to him said it was 11:27 am

The man grabbed his phone and checked snapchat.

"I don't care if your sad or want an apology I stick by it, I stick by what I said so fuck off."

That was the last message he sent to George last night.

Dream sighed and facepalmed 

"I'm such a fucking idiot goddammit" he mentally beat himself up for this one.

"I'm so sorry I was upset and you were right I'm really sorry please forgive me it wasn't your fault sorry again..."

Dream wrote that out and swiftly sent it.

George replied close to instantly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"I'd rather not."

Dream felt weak talking about his feelings even though he knows damn well its normal to be sad and scared.

He put down his phone and walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He ended up making scrambled eggs. Once he finished eating Dream grabbed some clean clothes and took a quick shower.

By the time he was done all that it was 12:53 and he had decided to check his phone again

"Ah uhm okay... wanna play minecraft?"  
Delivered 11:44 am

"Oh shoot that was nearly an hour ago!" Dream booted up his computer and opened discord.

He joined a call in a groupchat with George and Sapnap, it was a little awkward at first between Dream and George but after a few minutes that disappeared and everything was back to normal. Just 3 best friends playing Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahshzhehbfa i kinda hate this but oh well
> 
> Sorry for not posting consistently school sucks
> 
> Feedback is appreciated
> 
> Have a nice day! <3


	5. Awe of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the both of them were asleep, soft breathing coming from both of their mics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any ccs involved are uncomfortable with this it will be taken down
> 
> Hasn't been edited so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
> And on that note I hope you enjoy

It was a pretty fun time but hey that's to be expected when with your closest friends.

We played for hours and it was quite late at this point and we were all tired, Sapnap left first leaving George and Dream sitting silently. Just as Dream was about to hang up George chimed in, "Wanna sleep call maybe?" He let out a very forced sounding chuckle "if you want to that is."

"Awe of course Gogy."

"I'm regretting this already." You could practically hear George roll his eyes.

And to that I smiled, of course George couldn't see it but I was.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the both of them were asleep, soft breathing coming from both of their mics.

Sapnap joined the call at 9 in the morning yelling about how they slept on call without him causing both of the men to wake up. It definitely wasn't the preferred way to wake up but it sure was funny, Dream starting wheezing as George and Sapnap yelled at eachother.

"DREAM TELL HIM ITS HIS FAULT!" He heard George yell which just made him wheeze harder.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT FUCK YOU!" Sapnap yelled in response.

This went on for a good 10 minutes until Dream hung up to get breakfast, throat hurting from how much he laughed. 

He was happy, very happy. A good contrast to the last day or two. His smile wouldn't leave his face and he hoped it never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile school sucks
> 
> I ran out of ideas for this so I'm ending it here but I will be posting other things in the future so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Happy Valentines day to those who celebrate it <3 
> 
> Eat food, Drink water and I hope you have a good day/night. You're important!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short chapter 
> 
> First time really writing for fun tbh so feedback would be lovely thank you!


End file.
